


Supergirl, Kara, and a Luthor walk into a bar...

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's Alternate Earth sexcapades [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Earth Supergirl - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena is daddy af, Lesbian Threesome, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Sub Supergirl, Supercorp threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara surprises Lena with a trip to a completely lesbian Alternate Earth for her birthday.An Alternate version of Supergirl is one hell of a bonus.Super!Smutty





	Supergirl, Kara, and a Luthor walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow1501](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow1501/gifts), [Jago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jago/gifts).



> This is part two of the series. You don't have to read part one, but you should. :)

Lena was dressed to impress, wearing her favorite black fitted suit. It was her favorite because Kara turned into a hot gay mess whenever she wore it. She had never worn anything like this before her and Kara started dating six months ago, but when the blonde asked her to wear one for a special night out, Lena had been hooked. 

Today was her birthday, and apparently Kara had made special plans, forcing her to finish her work by six. Lena stood by the bar in her office, pouring herself a drink while she waited. Just after six Kara walked in, and Lena suppressed a groan. 

The blonde had her hair down and straightened, Lena’s personal preference. She wore heels and a tight blue dress with lace sleeves and a hem that stopped mid thigh. Smiling, she came to stand in front of Lena, resting her arms over her shoulders. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Lena’s in a slow kiss, full of promises. When she pulled her mouth away, she smiled sweetly.

“Ready for your birthday surprise, baby?” Mmm. Lena loved hearing Kara call her that. Heat bloomed in her chest and she grinned back. 

“I am. Where are we going?” Kara just laughed and shook her head, dragging Lena out the door. 

She was confused. Instead of leaving the building, Kara led her to her lab. The blonde began punching a code into the alternate Earth portal, blocking Lena’s view with her back. 

“Are we going to see Lee?” That would be fun. Lena always enjoyed their sexcapades with her alternate self from Earth 16. 

“Nope. Be patient, love. Come on, and no peeking at the coordinates!” Kara was practically shaking with excitement as she held her hand out to Lena, who took it with a laugh, allowing herself to be tugged into the portal.

………….

 

They came out the portal in an alley, and as they walked out to the street, she heard pounding music. She barely had a chance to catch the name of the club before Kara was dragging her in. Grounders. She wondered how long Kara had been planning this. They had popped out right next to the club, and finding such exact coordinates was tricky. Her girlfriend was so fucking sweet.

She looked around, taking in the many bodies writhing on the dance floor. Her brow furrowed in thought as she tried to put a finger on what was different about this club.

Oh. She saw a very green woman dancing with another woman, who appeared to be human. As she looked closer, she saw several alien women in the throng. After another long moment, she realized she hadn’t seen a single man.

“Kara, did you bring me to a lesbian club?” 

The blonde laughed, shaking her head and tucking her glasses into Lena’s breast pocket. Her eyes glinted as she leaned in and whispered loud over the music.

“I brought you to a lesbian EARTH. No men. Not one.” 

Well fuck. Happily kissing her girlfriend, she thought this was the weirdest, coolest birthday surprise imaginable.

“Also, obviously, aliens are accepted here. Apparently women are less… whatever, than men.”

“Are men not allowed here?” Lena wondered aloud as Kara led her to the bar and signaled the tender.

“They just don’t exist here. They haven’t even heard of men. They seem to be doing fine without them though.” Kara replied, before ordering their drinks. Lena was happy to see they had alien alcohol for the blonde.

…………….

 

They were three drinks in, lightly buzzed and Lena was ecstatic as she held Kara close, moving to the beat. She loved visiting other Earths, where Kara felt free to let loose in public. The blonde had her fingers tangled in dark hair, looking into Lena’s eyes as she swayed suggestively. Already feeling arousal pooling between her thighs, she tugged Kara closer, joining their lips in a heated kiss. This had been fun, but she was ready to take her girlfriend home and fuck her senseless. She drew back to say as much when Kara looked over her shoulder and her eyes lit up. 

“Here comes your surprise, baby.”

What? Lena followed Kara’s gaze, scarcely believing what she saw. Supergirl strode toward them, the wall of bodies opening up to let her pass. Lena felt her pulse quicken, taking in the hero’s outfit. It was eerily similar to the one Kara had worn when she was infected by RedK, skin tight and black. She realized she was gaping when Supergirl smirked, and Lena snapped her jaw shut. 

“Hey, Kara… Miss Luthor…” The way she said her name made Lena smile. It was soft and submissive. The hero sounded just like Kara did on her knees. Biting her lip, she looked back at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised. 

“This is Supergirl… like, just Supergirl.” Kara explained. “Because aliens are accepted here, she never needed a secret identity. She’s a lot like me, just maybe more… confident. And um… more experienced. She wants to help us celebrate.” A slow grin lit up Lena’s face. Oh. This was going to be fun.

…………..

 

As they landed on Supergirl’s balcony and walked into her penthouse, Lena looked around. The hero must be paid well, Lena thought. It felt a bit like somewhere Kara might live, homey and cozy, but everything here was a little more fancy and expensive. She tugged off her suit jacket and threw it over the back of the couch, rolling up her sleeves. In a blink, Supergirl was holding out a glass of whiskey, neat, offering it to Lena. Taking it, Lena made herself at home, settling into an armchair and taking a sip.

“Why don’t you two get comfortable while I finish this?” she suggested, gesturing at the couch facing her. Kara had asked a lot of questions about what it had felt like for Lena to have sex with her alternate self, and she knew the idea turned her girlfriend on. 

She heard Kara’s breath hitch as Supergirl gently pushed her to lay on the couch, following her down and straddling her thigh. Holding herself up with her arms, Supergirl leaned in, lightly brushing her lips along Kara’s throat and collarbone. Kara tilted her head, exposing more of her skin to her doppelganger. Lena groaned and crossed her legs as the hero slowly licked up her neck to her pulse point, sinking her teeth in hard enough to make Kara buck her hips, gasping. 

When the blonde’s lips finally crashed together, Lena’s blood was singing. She watched as Supergirl licked into Kara’s mouth, who started sucking on the hero’s tongue, bobbing her head like it was a cock. 

Supergirl moaned raggedly, drawing back to breathe. Kara looked over at Lena, panting. 

“Will you come join us? I miss you.” Kara’s voice was an octave lower than normal, sending a jolt of lightning straight to Lena’s core. Setting her forgotten drink on the coffee table, Lena stood as the girls sat up, making room for her between them on the couch. 

Gracefully taking her seat, she threw an arm around each of them turned to Kara, kissing her passionately. She felt Kara reach out and she opened her eyes and turned in time to see her tugging lightly on Supergirl’s hair, guiding her lips to Lena’s. It felt just like kissing Kara when she was her most confident self. 

It was fucking awesome.

The look-alikes worked together to unbutton her shirt, pulling it open and leaving her chest bare. Supergirl toyed with one nipple while they kissed, and Kara leaned down, licking and sucking on the other. Lena was sure they were going to kill her tonight. She grinned, breaking the kiss to speak.

“I think fewer clothes are in order.” 

Apparently they agreed, judging by the speed at which she found them naked. By the time she was standing, they were helping her out of her own clothes. 

Once naked, she sat back down, spreading her legs and tapping a thigh with each hand. Supergirl hesitated, watching as Kara straddled her left thigh. Understanding, she followed suit, taking her place over Lena’s right. Lena gently guided them to kiss again, her hands pressing each of their cheeks toward each other. Flushing, their lips met eagerly, and Lena caught glimpses of their tongues dueling.

She gripped one of both girls’ hips, tugging them down and forward on her thighs. She groaned as their wet centers pressed against her skin, reveling in their whimpers at the contact. She guided their hips until they began rocking on their own, panting as they rode her. 

Her left hand found her own dripping slit as their hands began to wander, fingers digging into hips and tugging at each other’s nipples. She watched in awe, rapidly circling her clit as they began to roll their hips faster, breathless moans filling the air. Kara always came fast with Lena. They had discovered that early on, and it gave Lena an odd sense of pride that she affected her girlfriend so strongly. 

So it came as no surprise when Kara looked at her pleadingly, grinding down harder on Lena’s thigh. 

“You can cum.”

That seemed to set them both off, and the hero mirrored Kara’s orgasm almost exactly, moaning into her doppelganger’s mouth as she bucked her hips wildly. Lena’s own release blindsided her, the image of two Karas writhing above her nearly overwhelming. 

Kara recovered first, standing on shaking legs. Supergirl joined her, and they both held a hand out to Lena, pulling her up and leading her… back out onto the balcony?

Kara pointed at her center, looking at Supergirl. Apparently that meant something to the hero, because she zipped back inside. She was back by the time Lena had wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Feeling the breeze she created upon return, Lena glanced over at her, doing a double take at what she held. Dangling the strap-on from one finger, Supergirl tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Lena with a little smile.

“We want you to fuck us… out here.” Kara whispered, her face flushing. Lena was amazed at how far her girlfriend had come. In the six months they had been together, Kara had become much more comfortable expressing her desires. Lena loved to hear her ask for what she wanted. It was incredibly sexy.

Smirking, she took the toy from Supergirl and stepped into it, aware of the girls coming closer and watching her hungrily. The dildo was a little larger than the one she and Kara normally used, about nine inches and thick enough that her hand couldn’t quite wrap around it. She could hardly wait to see them stretched out around its clear length. 

Grabbing a fistful of each of the blonde’s hair, she led them to the glass railing,(Supergirl must be an experienced voyeur, none of the other balconies on the building had glass railings) leaning them over it side by side. Eerily alike, they both rested their elbows on the railing and arched their backs, presenting for Lena. 

Standing back and taking a moment to soak in the sight, Lena grinned when she heard Supergirl whimper impatiently. Feeling merciful, she stood behind them, running a finger through both women’s dripping folds. Assuring herself that they were more than wet enough, she sunk two fingers into each of them, groaning at the tight heat that wrapped around her digits. Both blondes moaned their approval as she slowly pumped into them, turned on beyond imagining. After several minutes of slow torture, she upped her pace. 

“Is this what you wanted? To be fucked where anyone could see?” Lena thrust harder. Their answering moans caused a flood of arousal to drip down her thighs. 

“Oh, shit, yes, Miss Luthor!” Supergirl positively keened, pushing her ass back, trying to take Lena’s fingers deeper. She jerked her hands away, ripping ragged moans from both girls. 

“Kara, sit on the rail and spread your legs.” Kara obeyed quickly, floating up to balance easily, hands on the rail and legs flung open wide. Supergirl let Lena move her between her girlfriend’s legs. 

“Eat her while I fuck you, and if you do a good job, I’ll let you both cum.” Lena ordered, and she watched, painfully turned on as the hero bent, wrapping Kara’s thighs around her shoulders and diving in. Kara released a long sigh and her head dropped back, eyes closing. 

Both girls could fly and had super strength, so she didn’t worry that Kara would fall. Even so, Supergirl had her arms wrapped tightly around her thighs, holding her steady as she devoured her pussy. Lining herself up, she slowly sank into the hero, watching with rapt attention as her tight cunt stretched out to make room for Lena’s cock. She bit her lip to stifle a groan, mesmerized. When she finally bottomed out, she looked up at Kara to find her watching closely, pupils blown wide. 

She began thrusting, too impatient to move slowly. Digging her fingers into Supergirl’s hips, she pounded into her roughly, spurred on by the wet moans emanating from between Kara’s thighs. Looking back down, she focused on the way her cock slid easily in and out as she filled the blonde over and over. She heard them steadily grow louder, and she realized someone might hear them and look up. The thought was enough to turn her hips into a blur, her pace punishing. 

“Please, Lena, make us cum for you!” Kara begged, and Lena saw her face tightened in concentration as she held off her orgasm. Supergirl whimpered her agreement, still lapping away at Kara’s cunt. 

“You WANT someone to see you cumming, don’t you?” Lena asked, as if the thought had just occurred to her. 

“Shit… yes baby, please!” Kara pleaded, her grip on the railing threatening to make the glass crack. Lena slammed in, as deep as she could, wringing a moan from Supergirl. The sound vibrated against Kara’s clit, and she cried out again. “Please, I can’t…” 

“Cum then, let everyone see what fucking sluts you are.” Lena thrust as hard as she could, and within seconds, the women's screams filled the air as they climaxed. 

She caught her breath before heading inside, easily finding the bedroom, two sexy, disheveled women in tow. Slipping off the strap-on, she tossed it to Supergirl. 

“Put that on and lay down.” Lena commanded, pointing at the center of the massive bed. In two heartbeats, Supergirl lay on her back, strap-on already on. “You’re dying to ride that cock, aren’t you Kara?” Kara whimpered, but didn’t move.

“Yes...” Lena was proud of Kara for waiting for permission. She had such incredible self restraint. Smiling, Lena kissed her softly. Kara was perfect.

“You’re such a good girl. You deserve a reward. Go ahead baby.” Faster than her eyes could track, Kara was straddling Supergirl’s hips with the tip of her doppelgangers cock pressing against her entrance. Lena sat, leaning against the headboard comfortably as she watched Kara sink down slowly, moaning. She knew this was Kara’s favorite position, and it had quickly become Lena’s as well.

Together she and Supergirl watched as Kara steadily rocked her hips, leaning back with her hands on the hero’s thighs for support. It was the ultimate view. Perfect pink lips spread around the shaft, Supergirl’s cock flashed in and out of sight in time with Kara’s ragged moans. Just when she thought her girlfriend would start begging to cum, Kara came to a complete stop, strap-on buried deep inside her.

“Wait, wait. Can we… can we do something else?” she asked breathlessly. Confused, Lena nodded slowly. 

“Sure babygirl, what do you need?” 

“I want you to cum in my mouth while… while you watch her fuck me from behind.” she murmured, flushing deeply and gesturing toward Supergirl.

FUCK. Sweet, sexy, perfect Kara. A savage growl tore itself from Lena’s throat, and Kara whimpered. 

“Come here, then.” 

Kara lifted herself off her look-alike, and the blondes moved into position quickly. Lena scooted to the middle of the headboard, spreading her legs in invitation. 

Kara dropped to her elbows, seemingly unhurried as she slowly began to lick up the arousal that had spread to Lena’s thighs, humming happily. Tipping her head up to look into Lena’s eyes, she whispered hoarsely. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“SHIT, Kara!” Lena’s eyes rolled back as Kara returned to her task, licking a long, broad stroke up Lena’s slit. Groaning and gripping Kara's hair tightly, Lena looked at Supergirl, kneeling behind her girlfriend. “Fuck her, hard. I want her screaming.” she ordered. Looking every bit as wound up as Lena felt, Supergirl readily did as asked, slamming into Kara. 

Even being pounded into from behind like she was, Kara’s skilled tongue had Lena on the brink of orgasm within two minutes. Holding back, she watched as Supergirl began to look more and more desperate, her heated moans joining Kara’s to create a beautiful cacophony. 

When Kara started whimpering despairingly, Lena suddenly remembered that the blonde had asked her to cum in her mouth. 

“You’ve both been so good!” she praised. “Now, I’m going to cum, Kara. Once you’ve cleaned it up like a good little slut, you can both cum too.” 

Both Kara and Supergirl made sounds of grateful relief, and Lena let go, Kara’s tongue flicking rapidly over her clit. She felt like she should be floating somewhere near the ceiling as Kara slowed, gently licking up her arousal, avoiding her sensitive clit. When she finished, Kara lifted herself off her elbows, bracing her hands against the bed as she slammed herself back harshly, meeting Supergirl's bruising pace.

Within seconds, Kara was screaming her release, and moments later, the hero followed suit, thrusting in deeply once more before falling forward, draping herself over Kara’s back, breathing erratically. 

Sluggishly, Kara toppled Supergirl off her back, flopping down beside her. Lena scooted down to hold Kara tightly, already thinking about her girlfriend’s upcoming birthday with a wicked smile.

She was going to return the favor.

 

 

Tada!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
